Deuxième Chance
by Nyderania
Summary: Il c'est sacrifier pour son meilleur ami, et le voilà prisonnier des ténèbres, de la mort, de la peur... Mais voilà qu'une faible lueur vient éclairer son corps inanimé. C'est l'homme de la lune. Voici ta récompense: voici ta deuxième chance ! Avec l'aide des gardiens de l'enfance Harold, peut enfin savoir qui il était dans sa vie d'avant mais un événement va tout venir boulverser
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! J'ai décidé d'écrire une autre fiction, avec un mélange du film "rise of the guardians" et du film "how to train your dragon"**

**Voici le premier chapitre en espèrant que ça vous plaise !**

**Chapitre 1 : De l'autre côté**

_PDV Harold :_

_Je m'appelle Harold, j'habite sur l'île de Berk qui se trouve à 12 jours au nord de : "Sans espoir", et à quelques degrès au sud de : "Mourir geler"._

_Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le tout premier viking à avoir chevauché un dragon, et qui à établit la paix entre vikings et dragons qui autrefois étaient ennemis._

_Je suis aussi le premier viking à avoir captué une furie nocturne, que j'ai baptisé "croque mou" et qui est désormais mon meilleur ami._

_Après ça, j'avais enfin trouver une vie qui me convenait, jusqu'à qu'un événement tragique viennent briser mes rêves, mes espoirs..._

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveiller par les quelques rayons du soleil, voilà encore une belle journée qui s'annonce.

Sans plus attendre, il sauta hors de son lit, s'habilla et déboula dans les escaliers.

-Papa ? Questionna le jeune homme.

Pas de réponse, il doit être partit. L'adolescent franchit la porte et plissa légérement ses yeux vert aveuglé par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

-Harold ! S'écria une voix derrière.

Le Harold en question se retourna, et vit à son plus grand plaisir, celle qui fait battre son coeur courir vers lui.

Elle avait les cheveux blond, les yeux bleu, le sourire angélique.

Elle lui vola un baiser, et lui donna un cou de coude dans les côtes.

-Ça c'est pour avoir dormit toute la matinée, gros flemmard ! Plaisanta l'adolescente.

Le jeune viking fit une petite moue.

-Toujours aussi aimable Astrid ! Plaisanta Harold.

Celle-ci ricana, ils marchèrent main dans la main sans but fixe.

-Il est quelle heure, au faite ? Demanda Harold.

-Je dirais qu'on est en début d'après-midi ! Répondit Astrid.

-J'ai dormi aussi longtemps que ça ? Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne encore ? Questionna l'adolescente.

-Rien...Rien... Rien du tout ! Répondit le jeune garçon.

Un grand silence s'installa alors, puis un gémissement sortit les deux amoureux de leur pensée.

-Croque mou ! S'écria Harold.

Le dragon s'efforça de sourire à son maître ce qui fit rire celui-ci.

-Alors mon grand, comment ça va ?

Il gratouilla pendant un moment les parties successives de sa tête et de son cou celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, plonger dans l'extase.

Mais la furie nocturne se releva aussi vite qu'elle s'était effondré, le jeune homme prit les mains d'Astrid et questionna :

-Ça te dit une ballade ?

-Non, désolé je préfère rester ici, plus tard, peut-être ! Répondit la jeune femme.

-Comme tu veux, dans le cas contraire tu n'a qu'à venir me rejoindre avec Tempête ! Répliqua l'adolescent.

Astrid acquiesça, elle l'embrassa et dit :

-Tu rentre pas trop tard !

-Tu me connais ! Répondit Harold.

Il monta sur le dos de croque mou, tout en prenant appuit sur sa prothèse.

-T'est prêt mon grand ? Alors en route ! S'esclaffa le jeune viking.

Le dragon poussa un gémissement, heureux.

-A toute à l'heure ! Cria Astrid.

Mais ils étaient déjà haut dans le ciel. Harold poussa un cri de joie et leva les bras en l'air.

Puis après quelques minutes dans les airs, la furie nocturne se posa sur la terre ferme. Harol descendit de son dos et comtenpla le paysage, bouche-bé.

-Que c'est beau ! S'esclaffa t-il.

Mais un grondement terrible vint troubler le silence paisible, Harold et son fidèle dragon se retourna et vit avec dépit, au moins une dizaine de dragons qui se dirigeaient droit vers eux.

-Manquait plus que ça ! S'esclaffa le jeune homme avec dépit.

Il monta sur le dos de croque mou, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de donner l'accord pour s'envoler, que les dragons percutèrent de plein fouet les deux amis.

Harold roula sur quelques mètres, mais un arbre vint arrêter sa course, il se releva un peu secoué de sa chute. Il courut vers croque mou, déplia la prothèse du dragon pour qu'il puisse prendre son envol.

-Va t'en ! Va chercher Astrid et tempête !

Le dragon fit un gémissement de protestation, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami seul contre une armée de dragon qui sortait de nul part. Harold comprit bien vite que la furie ne partirait pas, il s'esclaffa :

-Si tu es en sécurité, je le suis aussi !

Le dragon s'efforça de sourire, Harold le regarda et esquissa un sourire, Croque mou s'envola et partit à toute allure.

La situation se calma peu à peu mais le silence disparu une nouvelle et d'autres dragons réapparurent par vingtaines cette fois, l'un deux qui était un cauchemard monstrueux percuta le jeune viking. Et le voilà au dessus du vide, personne ne viendra l'aider, il est seul.

Un autre dragon vint percuté le jeune garçon, celui-ci à bout de force lâcha prise et se laissa tomber dans le vide, il se dirigeait maintenant tout droit vers la mort.

Il hurla tout ce qu'il pouvait, ferma les yeux un instant souhaitant que cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il s'engouffra dans une crevasse et percuta le sol, il poussa un cri de douleur. Jamais il n'avait eu autant mal.

Un liquide rougeâtre entoura le corps du garçon immobile, il avait peur tellement peur, il sentait qu'il allait mourir, des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues, il essaya de lutté, mais impossible.

Astrid, Tempête et Croque mou viendront me chercher, ils viendront me sauver ! Songea t-il.

Mais la mort n'attends pas... Tout doucement Harold ferma les yeux, non pas par ce qu'il était fatigué, mais par ce qu'il avait rejoint _l'autre côté_, il était maintenant plongé dans un sommeil éternel et nul ne pourra le réveiller.

Le soleil se coucha et laissa place à la lune, qui éclairait faiblement le corps du garçon, le liquide rougeâtre disparut comme aspiré par le corps inanimé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il flottait dans les airs et se trouvait face à la lune maintenant.

_-Ton nom est Harold, tu as sauvé ton ami, voici ta récompense : voici ta deuxième chance !_

La voix semblait provenir de la lune. Puis le vent l'ammena sur la terre ferme.

Pourquoi était-il la ? Ce qu'il devait faire ?

**Alors ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! Je posterais le chapitre suivant dans la semaine, je ne sais pas quand mais j'essayerais de le poster dans la semaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre, merci pour vos reviews !**

**The-zia : Merci pour ta review ! Merci ça me touche de voir que ce premier chapitre à fait son effet, oui on va dire que Astrid est un peu sans gêne envers Harold x) ! Ah merci ! J'avais un doute sur l'orthographe de "Krokmou", je retiens et j'éviterais de faire l'erreur une deuxième fois ! Le fait que Krokmou vole seul, je t'avouerais que moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre d'écrire que Krokmou volait sans Harold, mais ça fait partie de l'histoire... :D nous en saurons un peu plus au prochain chapitre sur la nature d'Harold en tant qu'immortel ! Sinon bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite va te plaire :D**

**BoaHancockGoku : Merci pour ta review ! j'essayerais de faire moins de fautes d'orthographes promis ! :D Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour te review, et oui je sais pauvre Harold (Hiccup) mais ça fait partie de l'histoire donc il fallait qu'il meurt ! Bon voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :D**

**Bah voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Qui suis-je ?**

Il regarda tout autour de lui, espérant reconnaître le lieu où il se trouvait.

-Mais où suis-je ? Murmura t-il.

Il s'avança, il vit le vide en dessous de lui, il était sur une falaise. Et sans savoir pourquoi il descendit de la falaise, prenant appuie sur des pierres qui en ressortaient. Il atterrie sur une sorte de plage, s'avança vers le point d'eau. Il y vit son reflet, des cheveux bruns un peu en pagaille, des yeux verts, quelques tâches de rousseurs, une silhouette squelettique, mais c'est surtout le bout de ferraille qui remplaçait son pied gauche qui attira son attention.

Il s'accroupit, et posa sa main sur la ferraille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Murmura t-il.

_-Harold... Murmura une voix fantomatique._

Il se releva en sursaut.

-Qui...qui...qui est là ? Demanda t-il.

Pas de réponse, peut-être son imagination.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Murmura t-il une nouvelle fois.

_-L'homme de la lune... Murmura une nouvelle fois la voix fantomatique._

-Quoi l'homme de la lune ? S'énerva l'adolescent.

Il leva la tête vers la lune, la fixant.

-C'est toi l'homme de la lune ? Demanda t-il intrigué.

Aucune réponse ne venant, c'était le silence totale.

-Si je suis stupide, parler à la lune, comme si elle allait me répondre, n'importe quoi... S'esclaffa le jeune homme.

_-Harold ! Fit une grosse voix mais qui se voulait rassurante._

Le dénommé Harold sursauta.

-Quoi ? Qui est Harold ? C'est moi ? (Il soupira) Je sais même pas qui je suis... je perd la tête...

Il soupira, puis escalada la falaise, il marcha sans trop savoir où il allait, puis il finit par arriver dans un petit village une pancarte affichait le nom de l'île où se situait le village, des lettres en capitales d'imprimeries blanc sur une pancarte en bois affichait le nom suivant : "Berk".

-Berk ? murmura t-il, drôle de nom !

Il continua sa route mais une voix qui lui était familière attira son attention.

-Je comprends pas...il devrait déjà être rentré... S'esclaffa une grosse voix.

-Cette voix...Je connais cette voix...Murmura Harold.

-Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ! Répondit une voix féminine.

-Stoïck ! Stoïck ! Hurla une autre voix provenant de derrière Harold.

Un homme assez gros courrait en direction d'Harold, il avait des cheveux blonds nattés, des yeux bleu, un crochet à la place d'une de ses mains et un de ses pieds avaient aussi été remplacé par un bout de ferraille.

-Euh...excusez-moi ! Interpella Harold.

Mais l'homme lui passa à travers, comme si le jeune homme était un fantôme. Il poussa un cri de frayeur, cette sensation de froid quand l'homme l'avait traversé était insupportable.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Murmura l'adolescent aux yeux verts inquiet.

-Gueulfor ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda l'homme dénommé Stoïck.

-Non rien pour l'instant, mais j'ai mis plusieurs vikings sur le coup, on devrait pourvoir le retrouver bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit l'homme dénommé Gueulfor.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas...Murmura Stoïck.

-T'inquiète pas, il doit pas être bien loin, on va le retrouver ! Tenta de rassurer Gueulfor.

-Il...Il est peut-être mort... S'eslcaffa une voix féminine.

-Mais non Astrid, ne t'inquiète pas ! Rassura Stoïck.

Harold accouru vers la petite troupe et hurla :

-Qui ? Qui est mort ? Pourquoi vous me voyez pas ?

Plusieurs personnes lui passa à travers, il retint sa respiration, il poussa un cri de rage, et s'écroula sur le sol en pleure.

Pourquoi l'ignorait-on ? Et bientôt la fatigue l'emporta.

A l'aube, il ouvrit les yeux réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui venait chatouiller ses yeux. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol.

-Ce n'était donc pas un rêve... Soupira t-il.

Un rugissement le sortit de ses pensées, il tourna la tête et aperçu une bête assez imposante.

-Krokmou ! S'esclaffa la dénommée Astrid.

La jeune femme se stoppa net et balbutia :

-Où...où...où est Harold ?

Le dénommé Krokmou la regarda affichant un regard plein de tristesse, il se leva pour aller la rejoindre, l'adolescente recula les larmes aux yeux.

-Non...Je peux pas le croire...Je peux pas croire qu'il est mort...Murmura t-elle.

Elle s'effondra au sol, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Harold se leva, il s'approcha d'elle mais se souvint qu'il était invisible pour tout le monde. Il recula triste, tourna le dos et partit.

Il traversa un bois, poussant rageusement les branches qui gênaient son passage, l'une d'elle atterrit dans son œil... Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Bien joué Harold ! Murmura t-il colérique.

Il continua de marcher, puis sa route fut barré par un énorme tronc, il poussa un soupir, grimpa dessus et s'assit.

Il fixa le ciel pensif, puis une ombre qui passa derrière lui à toute vitesse, le sortit de ses pensées, il bascula en arrière, et se tapa la tête contre un rocher.

-Aïe ! Murmura t-il plaintif en se frottant la tête.

Puis un courant d'air froid attira son attention, il se retourna et vit un jeune homme squelettique debout devant lui, il avait des yeux couleurs océans cachés sous quelques mèches argentés qui retombaient sur son front, un sourire moqueur, et il portait dans sa main un étrange bâton en forme de "G" recouvert de givre, son sweat bleu à capuche avait lui aussi du givre sur les épaules.

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Harold.

-Devine ! Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules.

-Attends une seconde... Tu me vois ? Tu m'entends ? Demanda Harold intrigué.

-Bah ouais, j'ai pas l'habitude de parler tout seul moi ! Bon l'ami, je me présente : je m'appelle Jack Frost ! Répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Harold se releva, il attrapa la main du jeune homme pour le saluer.

-Bon bah moi c'est Harold ! Répondit l'adolescent.

Le dénommé Jack acquiesça et répondit :

-Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je te prierais de me suivre gentiment, j'ai pour mission de t'emmener au pôle, ordre de l'homme de la lune !

-L'homme de la lune... Murmura Harold.

Jack se retourna.

-Tu dis ? Demanda l'adolescent aux yeux bleu.

-Tu...Tu connais l'homme de la lune ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Ouais...On peut dire sa comme sa, bon tu me suis ou il faut que j'utilise la manière forte ? Crois-moi j'ai pas du tout envie de l'utiliser ! Répondit Jack.

-Tu connais l'homme de la lune ? Mais c'est génial ! Parle-moi de lui ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Il est gentil ? Demanda Harold.

-Tu pose beaucoup trop de questions ! Répondit l'autre.

Il attrapa Harold par la taille et s'envola avec lui dans le ciel bleu.

-Oh mais attends réponds à mes questions d'abord ! Ronchonna l'adolescent.

Puis il poussa un cri surpris, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté la terre ferme, il ferma les yeux.

-N'ai pas peur, je te tiens ! Ricana l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

-Tiens ! Regarde plutôt la vue qu'on a ! Poursuivis Jack.

Harold entrouvrit les yeux.

-Waouh ! C'est vrai que c'est beau ! S'esclaffa l'adolescent aux cheveux brun.

Jack esquissa un sourire.

-On va où au faite ? Demanda Harold.

-Au pôle, voir le père noël ! Répondit Jack le plus sérieusement possible.

-Te moque pas de moi, j'y crois plus à ça, nan allez, on va où ? Demanda Harold d'un ton moqueur.

-Je viens te le dire, au pôle, si tu crois pas au père noël tu risque d'être surpris, bon accroche toi et arrête de parler on va prendre un raccourcit ! Répondit Jack.

Il sortit de la poche de son sweat une boule à neige.

-C'est ça ton raccourci ? Se moqua l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

Jack ignora ses paroles et lança la boule à neige dans le vide, puis un portail magique s'ouvrit devant eux.

Jack et Harold passa à travers le portail, Harold ouvrit les yeux se sentant rassurer par la chaleur de la pièce ou ils étaient.

-Ah le voilà, s'esclaffa une grosse voix, Harold !

* * *

**Alors ce deuxième chapitre ? Aimé pas aimé ? Laissé une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D Le troisième chapitre je le posterais bah... quand je pourrais, quand j'aurais le temps :D Le troisième chapitre s'intitulera "Rencontres" oui avec un "s" par ce qu'il va faire plusieurs rencontre, je vous laisse imaginer un peu de quoi ce prochain chapitre va parler ! Alors à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :)**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à BoaHancokGoku, ma correctrice, d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre :) Et bien sur merci à vous lecteurs de prendre le temps de laisser une review !**

**HikaruMichaels : Ah oui x), on va dire qu'il est un peu beaucoup en mode "WTF" dans ce chapitre x), ne t'inquiète pas pour Krokmou (Toothless) dans 1 ou 2 chapitres il refera son apparition. :)**

**BoaHancokGocku : Merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

**Bon voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres**

-Ah le voilà, s'exclama une grosse voix, Harold !

Harold se leva et regarda l'homme qui était devant lui, intrigué.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda l'adolescent en le pointant du doigt.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est le père noël ! Répondit Jack à la place de l'homme.

Le jeune immortel explosa de rire, il s'esclaffa :

-Non mais sérieux, j'y crois plus à ça, il existe pas, sérieux, c'est qui ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil, Harold déglutit :

-Vous êtes vraiment le père noël alors ?

-Nord, pour les intimes ! Répondit le dénommé Nord en lui tapotant le dos amicalement.

Puis des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir, des bruits de pas. Un lapin géant, une femme mi oiseau-mi humaine et un petit homme en sable arrivèrent.

-AH UN KANGOUROU GÉANT ! Hurla Harold.

L'esprit de l'hiver explosa de rire, sous le regard énervé du sois disant "kangourou", Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de rire.

-Je suis pas un kangourou, bonhomme, je suis un lapin... le lapin de pâques, Bunny pour les intimes ! S'exclama le dénommé Bunny le sourire en coin.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Tous se regardèrent et ricanèrent, le jeune homme les regarda d'un air choqué, Nord le vit bien et s'arrêta de rire.

-Bon je fais les présentations, lui c'est le lapin de pâques, Bunny...

Le dénommé Bunny le coupa :

-Je lui ai déjà dit comment je m'appelais !

Nord l'ignora et poursuivit :

-Elle, c'est Fée, la fée des dents.

Celle-ci voleta jusqu'à Harold lui mettant les doigts dans la bouche.

-Bonjour Harold, je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! J'espère que tu prends toujours aussi bien soin de tes dents, quand tu étais petit c'était toi qui avait les plus belles dents de ton île !

Elle observa ses dents une à une, Harold lui, poussait des petits gémissements pour la dissuader d'arrêter, sous le regard exaspéré des 4 légendes.

-Oh mais oui ! Elles sont toujours aussi blanches et tu as une très bonne haleine ! Poursuivit Fée avec un hochement de tête.

-Fée... Appela doucement Nord.

Pas de réaction...

-FÉE ! Hurla Nord.

Celle-ci sursauta, surprise.

-Oh pardon ! S'excusa Fée.

Elle retira ses doigts de la bouche de l'adolescent.

-Elles sont vraiment magnifiques ! Murmura Fée à Harold.

Jack fit une petite moue, jaloux car il était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait les plus belles dents, et il aimait bien d'ailleurs que Fée le lui rappelle, il s'y était habitué pour finir.

Harold fixa la femme ailée toujours sous le choc.

-Et pour finir voici Sab, le marchand de sable. Poursuivit le père noël.

Le dénommé Sab lui fit signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour.

-Ah, c'est toi que je préfère ! S'exclama l'adolescent tout joyeux.

Le marchand de sable esquissa un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu parle pas ? Demanda Harold intrigué qu'aucun son ne soit encore sortit de sa bouche.

Sab fit apparaître plusieurs formes faites de sable au dessus de son crâne, pour lui expliquer.

-J'ai absolument rien comprit... S'exclama l'adolescent.

Sab perdit son sourire, exaspéré...

-Ce qu'il essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que, selon la légende, le marchand de sable est muet pour ne pas réveiller les enfants qui dorment quand il fait sa tournée de rêves ! Répondit Nord.

-Ah d'accord, tout s'explique alors ! Répliqua l'adolescent.

-Bon quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Harold.

-Comme a dû te le dire Jack... Commença Nord.

-Si il a bien fait son travail... Coupa Bunny.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleu fit une petite moue fixant le lapin de pâques méchamment.

-Bref, donc comme à dû te le dire Jack, tu a été choisi par l'homme de la lune pour être gardien.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris vous connaissez tous l'homme de la lune ici ?

Tous firent un hochement de tête pour dire "oui".

-D'accord et le gardien de quoi ? Demanda le jeune immortel.

-Et bien j'aurais espéré que c'est toi qui me dise, ce qu'est ta vraie nature ! Avoua le père noël, en grattant son crâne.

-Ma nature vous dîtes ? Demanda l'adolescent intrigué.

-Oui, si l'homme de la lune t'a choisi, c'est que tu dois avoir quelque chose d'exceptionnel au fond de toi ! Répondit Nord.

-Bah... Navré de vous décevoir mais j'ai rien d'exceptionnel, je sais même pas ce que je fais ici, et ni qui je suis... Répliqua le jeune homme maussade.

Il tourna les talons et partit, le moral au plus bas. Jack se souvint qu'il y a quelques années en arrière, il était dans la même situation.

-Attends ! S'écria Jack.

Il suivit Harold, il le regarda chercher une sortie désespérément.

-La sortie n'est pas par là ! Pis une fois que tu la trouvera, tu feras quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu sais pas voler ! S'exclama l'adolescent aux yeux bleu.

Harold lâcha un soupir.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'étais dans la même situation que toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Poursuivit le gardien.

-Je doute que tu est été dans le même désespoir que je le suis maintenant, toi tu sais ta vraie nature, pas moi... Répondit l'adolescent aux yeux vert.

-Ma vraie nature n'est pas de contrôler la neige, le givre et le froid, je suis le gardien de l'amusement. Répliqua l'autre.

-Je suis quoi moi alors ? Demanda Harold les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais pas... Je regrette de pas pouvoir t'aider, il y a que toi qui peut le savoir ! Répondit l'autre immortel.

Harold explosa en sanglot. Pourquoi était-ce à lui qu'avait été réservé ce triste sort ?

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Toutes remarques/conseils sont les bienvenus ! :D N'hésitez pas à laissé un review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je posterais le prochain chapitre quand j'aurais le temps :) A bientôt ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci (oui je le dirais à chaque chapitre) à ma correctrice de prendre le temps de corriger mes chapitres ^^ !  
**

**HikaruMichaels : Merci pour ta review ! Héhé oui il y aura le couple HiJack mais très, très léger ! Bon voici le chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**BoaHancockGoku : Merci pour ta publicité pour ma fiction et merci d'avoir corriger mon chapitre :)**

**The-Zia : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ En effet Harold est désigné pour être gardien, gardien de quoi ? Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre ! Harold était un peu en mode WTF dans le dernier chapitre x), mais maintenant il ne doute plus de l'existence des légendes ! Bon voici le chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction "Réincarnation du mal" la suite arrivera dimanche dans l'après-midi si tout va bien ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mémoire**

_Pôle Nord_

Jack se sentit mal pour l'autre immortel, après tout il avait été dans la même situation.

-En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, je ferais le maximum. S'exclama l'esprit de l'hiver.

Harold se retourna et esquissa un sourire. Enfin il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un !

-Merci... Murmura t-il.

Le gardien fit un hochement de tête, puis s'asseya sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'autre adolescent vint le rejoindre, le bout de ferraille qui était à la place du pied gauche d'Harold attira l'attention de Jack.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda le gardien de l'amusement en pointant la ferraille.

Le jeune immortel posa sa main sur la ferraille et haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas... Répondit-il, morose.

L'autre immortel posa sa main sur celle d'Harold.

-Hé... Ça va aller ! S'exclama Jack d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Harold lui sourit, puis tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage depuis la fenêtre.

-C'est beau ! S'exclama t-il.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal ! Renchérit l'autre adolescent.

Bunny entra au même moment :

-Ça va les jeunes ? Demanda le porteur d'espoir.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête, Bunny fit une petite moue en voyant que Jack tenait la main de l'autre immortel, l'esprit de l'hiver le vit bien et retira sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux argentés, un peu gêné par la situation, quant à l'autre immortel il souria au lapin de Pâques lui montrant toutes ses dents avec un petit gloussement.

Dès que Bunny franchit la porte pour partir dans la salle du globe, les deux adolescents se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as envie de faire ? Questionna le gardien.

Harold haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas, qu'est-ce-que tu me proposes ?

-Je te propose de te faire visiter rapidement cet immense palais de glace, et de faire une petit ballade dehors pour admirer la vue !

Le jeune immortel acquiesça, ravi.

-Bien, suis-moi alors ! S'exclama l'esprit de l'hiver.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent. Jack lui fit visiter l'atelier de Nord, lui présenta les elfes et les yétis qui étaient au service de ce bon vieux Père Noël. Il lui montra son bureau, les quelques chambres, même si il savait que ça ne servait pas à grand chose, il essayait de passer le maximum de temps avec le nouveau gardien. Il aimait bien quand il se retrouvait seul avec Harold ! Il lui montra la réserve de nourriture de Nord, au cas où qu'il aurait un petit creux, ce qui fit rire l'adolescent aux cheveux brun.

À la fin de la visite, le gardien de l'amusement s'exclama :

-Bon, on la fait cette petite ballade ?

-Avec grand plaisir ! Répondit l'autre.

Jack prit l'immortel par la taille et passa par une fenêtre, Harold fut surpris et ferma les yeux ayant un peu peur du vide.

-Ouvre les yeux ! Murmura Jack en essayant de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

L'autre adolescent, ouvrit légèrement les yeux, un magnifique paysage se présentait devant eux, Harold poussa un cri de bonheur il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du globe, Bunny était un peu perturbé de ce qu'il avait vu, il s'avança vers Nord qui était entrain de s'empiffrer de cookies ou de tout autres gâteaux délicieux.

-Dis-moi Nord, tu trouves pas que Jack et Harold s'entendent un peu trop bien ? Demanda le porteur d'espoir.

-Oui, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, c'est bien que Jack ait trouvé quelqu'un de son âge, de sa maturité ! Répondit le gardien de l'émerveillement.

-Oui d'accord, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu crois pas qu'ils sont, ou peut-être qu'ils vont devenir, un peu trop... proche les deux ? Questionna le lapin de Pâques.

-Je... je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là au juste ? Répondit le père noël.

-Laisse tomber... je... je mènerai ma petite enquête tout seul... il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. S'exclama Bunny.

Mais Nord ne l'écoutait, il était trop concentré sur ses biscuits.

_Berk_

Un éclair vint déchirer le ciel, un grondement terrible se fit entendre dans la petite île, sans doute l'orage, la pluie tombait abondamment, tous les habitants de l'île étaient rentrés chez eux, sauf... Astrid. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un petit abri en bois qu'elle avait sans doute fabriqué, roulée en boule, les larmes et la pluie se mêlaient sur son visage.

-T'es encore là ? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu va attraper froid, t'as qu'à venir te réchauffer chez moi, si tu veux ! S'exclama Rustik.

-Laissez-moi... Murmura la jeune fille froidement.

Rustik était accompagné de Varek et des jumeaux Kranedur et Kognedur.

-Oh mais t'en fais une tête ! Répliqua Kognedur.

-Mais ouais, arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, c'est pas la première fois qu'il part, il va revenir ! Renchérit Kranedur.

-Pourquoi serait-il partit sans Krokmou, alors ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Répliqua Astrid froidement.

Elle se leva et bouscula la petite troupe.

-Oh lala, mais quel caractère, sérieux faut qu'elle se calme celle-la ! S'exclama Kognedur en montrant Astrid du doigt.

-Elle est pas plus pire que toi en tout cas ! S'esclaffa Kranedur.

Kognedur fit une petite moue, et poussa son frère dans une grosse flaque de boue, celui-ci tomba déséquilibré, sa soeur se moqua de lui, riant aux éclats, Kranedur fit une petite moue et entraîna sa soeur avec lui dans la boue, riant aux éclats à son tour.

-Il vaudrait mieux rentrer, non ? Demanda Varek d'une petite voix.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ! Répondit méchamment Rustik.

-Rentrons ! Ordonna t-il.

Les jumeaux lâchèrent un soupir.

-Oh... Si on peut même plus s'amuser ! S'exclamèrent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

Les deux jumeaux se levèrent et suivirent Rustik et Varek, chacun rentra chez eux.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt, Astrid marchait d'un pas ferme, poussant toutes les branches sur son passage, la pluie était d'autant plus forte dans les bois.

Elle s'arrêta et poussa un cri, où douleur et colère se mêlaient.

-Pourquoi Harold ? Pourquoi ? Hurla la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que t'es parti ? Murmura Astrid en s'effondrant au sol, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

La pluie cessa, laissant le soleil refaire son apparition, un rugissement se fit entendre derrière elle, elle tourna la tête.

-Tiens, te revoilà Krokmou ? Tu à trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Astrid avec une lueur d'espoir.

Le reptile s'avança un bout de tissu dans la gueule et le déposa sur la cuisse de la jeune guerrière.

-Tu crois que c'est un bout du vêtement d'Harold ? Demanda la jeune fille.

La furie nocturne fit un petit hochement de tête.

-Où l'as tu trouvé ? Montre moi ! S'exclama Astrid le cœur palpitant.

Le dragon partit, suivit d'Astrid, après une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent vers une falaise, il y avait une sorte de plage en bas.

-Ici ? Questionna la jeune guerrière.

Krokmou poussa un rugissement pour lui dire "oui".

-Harold n'est pas mort... Murmura la jeune fille.

-Vite suis-moi Korkmou, il faut prévenir Stoïck et les autres ! Poursuivit Astrid avec détermination.

Krokmou et Astrid disparurent dans le bois.

_Pôle Nord_

Les deux adolescent marchaient dans les couloirs du palais.

-Merci Jack, pour tout ce que tu as fais, merci surtout d'être si compréhensif ! S'exclama Harold.

-J'ai promis de t'aider alors ne me remercie pas, c'est la moindre des choses ! Répondit Jack.

Le gardien de l'amusement esquissa un sourire, puis Fée voleta jusqu'à eux.

-Bien, ça va les garçons ? Harold suis-moi je vais te montrer ta chambre ! S'exclama la gardienne des souvenirs.

Le jeune immortel acquiesça et suivit Fée, après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de l'adolescent.

-La voici ! S'exclama la fée des dents.

Harold entra dans la chambre. Il y avait un grand lit deux places, le sol était du parquet et le mur était peint en blanc.

-Et ici, il y a une salle de bain ! Renchérit Fée

L'adolescent s'avança et observa la pièce.

-Bah merci de vous être dérangée pour me faire visiter la chambre ! Répondit Harold.

-Oh ! Il n'y a pas de quoi, et tutoie moi, nous sommes amis à présent ! Répliqua la gardienne le sourire en coin.

Le jeune immortel acquiesça.

-Bon je vais te laisser ! Sab et moi te préviendrons pour le dîner ! Renchérit Fée.

L'adolescent acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

Fée franchit le seuil de la porte et partit en voletant.

Le nouveau gardien s'assit sur son lit, et contempla le plafond.

-Alors elle te plaît cette chambre ? S'exclama Jack.

Harold sursauta.

-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! S'esclaffa t-il.

-Oh pardon ! J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois ! Ricana l'esprit de l'hiver.

Ils rirent à l'unisson, le gardien de l'amusement s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'autre immortel.

-Cette chambre est pas mal, je l'avoue ! S'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux brun.

-Je suis dans la chambre à côté si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! Répondit le gardien.

Le jeune immortel acquiesça, un silence pesant s'installa.

-Bon je vais te laisser, à toute à l'heure ! S'exclama l'autre immortel.

Harold lui lança un sourire nerveux.

-Beaucoup trop proche... Murmura une voix dans la pénombre.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? J'avoue que j'étais pas très, très inspiré :-/, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Laissé une petite review :)  
**


End file.
